Aro's Little RunAway
by pyrocullengirl
Summary: The Story Of A Girl.A Desire.A Chance.A love. She has a strength he covets. She made him curious, she exited him. Oh the power she would have. She, however, was a clever girl, one that was about to stumble across true love. Her future. Lemons later
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge- Lost Or So I Thought_**

**_0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0_**

My heart was helplessly racing, beating hard, pushing roughly against my ribcage, as my legs move as fast as they can possibly carry me. They only sound that had found its way to my ears was my clumsy feet recklessly pounding the dark, wet forest floor; the crunching of leafs and branches, fallen from seasons past, which were in my aimless path.

-Running-

The fear was washing over every inch of me.

I ran as far as I possibly could, until exhaustion had taken my body into its inescapable prison. I dropped were I was.

My body gave in quickly. It didn't care if I was in danger. It just shut down. It was like my mind and my body were operating as two separate beings. My mind was screaming with fear as my body pleaded for silence. Sleep over took me, the whole world turned black.

* * *

I woke up, surprised at how comfortable I was. _'Where am I?'_There was a white feathery like blanket covering from my shoulders down. How in the hell did I get in a bed, I knew last night couldn't have been a dream. This may have been a bed but it wasn't mine, or any I was familiar with.

I sat up making my first move. Big mistake.

My head screamed at me inside, giving an internal groan as I lifted it. I felt like I'd fallen down a large flight of stairs. I should know what that feels like, I have experienced that. This felt pretty similar, but nothing was broken as far as I could tell, I just ached all over. My head throbbed again. "Owww." I said quietly. When I stood, or attempted at least, up I fell straight back on the bed. My legs where so stiff. Like they would be if I stayed in one position for a number of hours. The 'plop' on the bed was pretty loud, it startled me, then I just gave up trying to move and shut my eyes in frustration.

"Hello."

I jumped up soon regretting it, that really hurt. The voice was silk, musical slightly. My eyes widened as I examined the person who had spoken. She was an average height, a very small build, her face, her hair and her slight smirk reminded me somewhat of a pixie, deathly beautiful. But what made my stomach churn was the pale skin, the dark bruise like circles under eyes, the un-human grace. She was, I kid not, a vampire. A monster.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She asked pleasantly apologetic.

I glared at her in response. She had no idea the cautiousness was unnecessary. She controlled her speed, fidgeted, blinked. All things humans did unconsciously.

She suddenly stared off into space and her face went blank. Then it was over in a flash she stared back at me.

"EDWARD! JASPER! CARLISLE!.... OH JUST ALL COME IN HERE!" Even her shout was musical, I was still surprised at the human impossibilities the vampires performed.

In the next instant six, slightly alarmed, vampires filed into the room. The first was an older, maybe 23 or 24, male vampire, with blond hair and a lovely face, walked in. Following close behind was a vampire in her mid twenties, she had a stunning heart-shaped face and was slightly taller than the the one who called them. Shortly after was a tall, blond vampire; she was very... airbrush looking, unreal, easily the most beautiful. Holding her hand was a male vampire who had bands of muscle artfully twisted around his bulky yet handsome form. The next quickly, gracefully, glided toward his caller and put his arm around her waist, she glanced up at the tall male vampire with messy blond hair.

The last to enter, the now seemingly small room, was an amazingly gorgeous male vampire, I now realized I was mistaken, he was the most beautiful. What surprised me though was the protective stance he took in front of _me._ What was I to him, I wondered. Why on earth was he taking that stance.

"Edward?" Questioned the heart-shaped face woman.

"I don't know, Esme." The one in front of me answered. "I can't hear anything. It's like she is not there."

"Are you Aro's girl?" The one standing near the one called Esme ask me in a calm voice, compared to the one called Edward.

"I belong to no one. If the question was 'Are you the girl Aro kidnapped because of her strange head, and tacked on the name daughter?' The answer would be yes." I said with an acidic tone. I hate when people call me 'his'.

"Sorry for the mistake." He turned to the pixie like one and began to talk to her. "Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle?" She answered.

"What do you see?"

"She wants to be an immortal, but not a killer. She ran away to find us. She doesn't know it is us yet. Aro told her all of his favorite stories. Your story was among them." Alice knew so many things I never spoke to her... She must be the Phsycic. "She wants the us to change her. She wants to be a Cullen."

**.........)_=***=_(..........**

**_Do you like it? Do I continue?_**

**_I only need 2 reviews asking me to continue....._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_What On Earth_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_'Why does he hover like that? He acts like I am about to break, he is ready to catch me if I fall. I hate to be labeled 'breakable.' _I thought as he watched me eat from over my shoulder. It was like he was afraid I would choke. I have been eating yogurt for a long time, I am pretty good at it. I have been here for a week, couldn't he just get over it. It didn't matter the least if I was the most clumsy sixteen year old

I gave up and just asked him. "What's your problem? Have you never seen a human before? I mean I am not THAT interesting." I pointed to myself. "Nothing special here."

He just backed away and muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Your wrong."

"About what?" I asked innocently.

He froze. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that. I smiled internally.

However, to my surprise he answered. "You are VERY interesting." He began. "Your smell burns me more than any other scent I had ever smelled, though despite the immense pain you cause me I feel oddly drawn to you. It like I want your blood, but I want you alive more than that. When I am around you I always say the wrong things, like my mouth and brain aren't connected. And then there is the fact that I can't hear you the way I hear the others, your thoughts are your secret. Your my little mystery."

I stared up at him wide eyed, and swallowed the bit of poptart that was in my mouth with a loud gulp, I just let my mouth hang open a tiny bit.

"You see what I mean," he continued, as he used one finger to close my mouth, it was electric. "I just said way to much. I sound like some kind of sick stalker. I've only known you a single week, I already feel the need to protect you. I don't like how it feels to be away from you."

I felt the need to comfort him. I lifted my hand up to his cold cheek, he leaned into it. This amazing energy passed through me as I touched him, I wanted more. I stood up and he straightened his slouch and I lifted the other hand to his cheek. I lowered the other to his chest, then traced the other along his face to the back of his hair. He put his left arm around my waist pulling me closer and his right hand on the back of my neck. He tilted my face to the right position.

Then right before his lips touched mine, Emmet walked in. I dropped my hold, Edward, however, just lifted his face and swung us around so he was facing Emmet. Emmet burst out laughing and yelled, "OH JASPER! YOU OWE MY FIVE-THOUSAND DOLLARS."

Edward grinned. "Your a cheater, I ask your advice on it yesterday, you went ahead and scammed him when you already knew my decision."

"YUP!" Emmet admitted with no shame through his loud guffaws.

Edward looked down at my disappointed expression and nodded Emmet out of the room.

He backed me up against a wall this time and pinned my hands above my head.

"Don't move." He commanded softly, I obeyed.

He slowly lowered his head.

He hesitated, my lips no more than a millimeter from his and he breathed in a deep breath,

I didn't want to wait. I wanted my first kiss, his lips on top of mine. I made the slightest movement with my lips, and we connected.

He lossened his grip on my hands and I slipped them around his neck pulling myself tighter. His cold hands lifted me by the waist and I wrapped my legs around him. He put one hand on my but to support me, the other went back to cradling my neck with no effort.

It was amazing how well my lips and his moved together, pure harmony.

I wanted to explore him. I moved my lips from his lips to his neck, never leaving his skin, then to his ear. I nibbled on the satin covered steel and he moaned. Moving his hand from my hair to my breast was surprisingly like moving jello. But as soon as I set it there it was like it came to life. He must have wanted to explore me too. He lifted me higher and undid the top button of my shirt with his teeth. Then the second. The third. Forth. I began to help. It was off in a matter of seconds. He kissed the valley in between my breasts where the under wire of my bra meets. It sent tingles through my whole body and I moaned, way louder then he had.

He carried my over to his unused bed and lay me down on top of him.

I kissed him feverishly. I pulled his red t shirt over his head and kissed him again.

The feel of my bare stomach against his was indescribable.

But then I noticed something that stopped me.

I sat up still on top of him. "Your not breathing anymore. I am making you uncomfortable. It's too much."

He looked shocked. "No, no," he insisted, "it's well, just that if I were to smell you for to long, while being with you like this, I may lose control. Give in to my senses, it;s easier to concentrate while I am not breathing." He then laughed a bit. "You know your very observant for a human."

I ignored the last comment. "Has that happened before to you."

He looked kind of offended by that. "No. You are the first person I have ever kissed. But it has happened to Tanya of the Denali clan. When I first saw you last week I searched for advice on how to go about how I feel. My family suggested I talk to our cousins. I did and that was the single piece of advice she gave me."

"Wait back up... The other day you told me that you are one hundred four years old. Your telling me that after one hundred four years of life I am the first person you have ever kissed?"

"Yeah." He sounded strangely sarcastic. "Shocking I know. Your are also the first woman I have ever seen worth out a shirt on, and if I do say so my self I am no where near disappointed." He smirked this amazingly gorgeous crooked half smile as he examined my exposed skin. Then he reached up to cup my breast, "YUP. Definitely not disappointed."

Then a funny idea popped into my head.

I composed my face into a look of horror and scooted back. "WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!?" I yelled and he shot up with a surprised yet hurt look on his face.

"I-I am s-so so-sor-rr-ry," he stuttered. I burst out laughing. It took him all of two seconds to comprehend my little joke and flipped us over so I was pinned on the bed.

I giggled harder.

"Your a little brat you know that?" Edward asked me in a seductive tone.

I smiled and nodded. "It's one of my few talents."

He shook his head and began kissing me again.


End file.
